


You're One Of Us

by Angsty_Bean



Series: The Supernatural People [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Confused Sam, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Bean/pseuds/Angsty_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam, Dean and Castiel go on a hunt in New York, they run into Ultra.</p>
<p>Sam has recently been walking in his sleep (or is it walking?) he can also read people's minds. Dean and Castiel are trying to find out what is happening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> -This takes place before and during Recognition-

Men in black suits were chasing them, they had no idea who (or what) they were. Luckily the boys had basic knowledge of the city so they took many turns, down alleyways and across roads.

"Who the hell are these guys!?" Dean shouted. One of the men grabbed Castiel by his trench coat and injected him with a clear liquid. The angel immediately fell to the floor, "Cas!" Dean stopped to go help the angel but Sam grabbed him and pushed him forward.

"He'll be fine! Dean come on!" Sam shouted but they were both stopped by a woman with long brown hair and a bored expression, she grabbed the younger brother and suddenly they were in a different place.

It was underground, that much was obvious. It wasn't abandoned, far from it. The room was full of teenagers.

"Dean? Where the hell is he!?" Sam shouted at the brunette.

"Don't worry I dropped him off at your motel room. He can't know about this place. My name is Cara and we are the tomorrow people."

"We didn't choose that name." an Asian kid who was lying on the sofa sprang up and walked up to the hunter.

"The what? What are you?"

"The tomorrow people... We are the next stage of human evolution. We have the powers of the 3 t's... Telekinesis, teleportation and telepathy. You have these powers too." Cara seemed very calm about all of this.

"What! That's- I..." A million thoughts were whizzing through the hunters head, "But I'm just human!"

"You're still human per-se but more... Advanced than normal humans." A blonde man came around the corner and explained further.

"Oh..." Before the conversation could continue there was was flutter of paper, and as Sam turned around he saw another teenager.

"Good you got him, I'm Stephen Jameson." The stranger stuck out his hand.

Sam took it and introduced himself, "Sam Winchester"

"Who the hell are you!? You're friend in the trench coat starts going on about angels and demons! He called Jedikiah, Lucifer! What is going on with that?"

"Lucifer!? He's here?" Sam had never worried so much in his entire life, if Lucifer was out of the cage, so could Michael, and that meant the whole apocalypse could start again.

"According your 'angel' friend, yes! Lucifer is here!"

Before Sam could reply there was another flutter, except it wasn't paper, it was feathers and the owner's voice was owned by someone Sam thought he would never see again, "Sooo, Luci's out of the box huh? Need some help with that?"

Sam span around and ran towards the new comer and hugged him, "Gabriel! How are you even alive!?"

Gabriel hugged him back, "Come on Samsquanch! Can we skip the how and get to the 'Yay!'" Before Gabriel could say anything else Sam was kissing him, but before he could kiss back they were interrupted by Cara.

"Uh... Who's this?" Cara pointed to the angel.

Gabriel walked over to Cara, "I'm Gabriel"

"Wait, the Gabriel? The archangel?" Russell joined in the conversation.

"Guilty!" Gabriel raised his hands in surrender. The angel was receiving shocked faces from around the room.

"Where's the halo and fluffy wings?" The blonde man asked.

"Why does everyone assume angels have halo's and fluffy wings?" Gabriel turned to Sam who was still shocked his angel was alive.

"Why does everyone assume angels aren't dicks?" Sam smirked and Gabriel hit him on the arm.

"Prove it!" Stephen said from behind him, still not believing the story.

"OK! Who's you strongest fighter?" Gabriel started grinning at the prospect of a fight.

"John and Cara are." Russell pointed to the brunette and the blonde.

"Perfect!" Gabriel walked over and continued, "Hit me!".

John hit Gabriel had immediately pulled his hand to his chest, shaking it, trying to make the pain go away, "And to prove I don't just have a hard face..." Gabriel held up his fingers and placed them against Cara's forehead, she fell to the floor unconscious.

"What did you do!?" Stephen and John shouted at the angel at the same time, "Don't worry! I only knocked her out. Sooo need any more proof?" Everyone shook their heads.


End file.
